It Girl
by Invisibl-Covr-Grl
Summary: When Christopher and Jessica get into another fight and she walks out, he realizes what would happen if she were to leave him forever. In order to get her back, he has to take songwriting to extreme measures. Rated for a few swear words.


_**It Girl**_

**Summary: When Christopher and Jessica get into another fight and she walks out, he realizes what would happen if she were to leave him forever. In order to get her back, he has to take songwriting to extreme measures.**

**A/N: They are living together in Los Angeles at Christopher's house without his parents and are both eighteen. I don't own StarStruck or the song **_**It Girl**_** by Jason Derulo.**

Christopher Wilde tried very hard to be sneaky as he walked into his house, silently hoping that his girlfriend, Jessica Olson, had already gone to bed and not stayed up, waiting for him. Because that would be bad. Extremely bad. End-of-the-world bad.

Unfortunately, this superstar didn't seem to have any luck when it came to this small town girl.  
"You're back."

Christopher spun on his heel to face his girlfriend, who was wearing her pajamas- purple plaid pants and a white and purple tank top.  
"Um... Yeah..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck as she stood.  
"It's four in the morning." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Stubby and I got caught up in a conversation with some friends."  
"You said you'd be back at eleven, midnight at the latest."

"I'm sorry."

"Mmhm. Good night."  
"Wait... what?" He asked, confused as to why she was headed to bed when she hadn't even done anything to him.  
"I'll send down your pillow." she said, turning on the stairs. "Your choices for sleeping arrangements are the couch, or the guest room." And, with that, she walked up the rest of the steps. He could hear her walk into their room, open a drawer, close it, and walk out, before a pillow and a pair pajama pants landed in front of him, and he heard the door slam.  
"Good night!" He called up, but all he heard in response was a loud, "Whatever, Christopher!" He groaned, picking up the pillow and throwing it on the couch before going to the bathroom and changing.

He already knew that sleep was out of the question, he couldn't sleep unless he could feel her pressed against his chest. So, instead, he picked up his guitar and mindlessly started strumming.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Jessica was hastily packing a small suitcase, so she could leave first thing in the morning to go to her sister and Stubby's house, where she would stay for a few days. She shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, trying to make them stop, to make the heartache stop. This was the seventh time this month alone that he had come home at un-Godly hours of the night from 'guys night', and kept her worried. She was done. And no song would make her come back.

The next morning, Christopher was still in the same place from the night before, his black guitar on his knee, and strumming it to 'Hero' when she came down in blue jeans, a mustard yellow button up shirt with a brown tied belt around her waist and yellow tennis shoes, and a small suitcase perched on her shoulder.

"Morning, Jessa" He said, calling her by his self-proclaimed nickname, not looking up from the couch. He hoped that she wouldn't call him 'Christopher'; that usually meant that she was still mad.  
"Morning, Christopher." She replied, not even glancing in his general direction.

"Wh... where you going?" He hesitated in asking, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Hanging out with Sara. Don't wait up. I won't be back for a couple of days." She stated and turned to him, glaring. She grabbed an apple and walked out, going to the garage. He followed.

"Jessa, please..." He said, silently pleading her not to leave.

"Christopher. I'm leaving. I'm done. I'm tired of you coming home at all hours of the night. You yourself need to prove to me that you'll stop. Until then, I'm staying with Sara, and I'm pretty sure that Stubby will be over soon. So you won't be completely alone." With that, she grabbed a random pair of keys and unlocked the car it went with, and climbed in, pulling out. He walked back in, closing the door behind him. Once in, he started pacing._(A/N: Listen to the acoustic version of 'Hero' during this scene.)_

And it wasn't working. Nothing was. He groaned, and stood in front of the table, just staring at it. He suddenly reached down and flipped it over, and fell back on the couch in disbelief. He started shaking his head. He walked into the kitchen, looking around, a small tear escaping his eyes. He _had_ to figure something out, she was everything to him now. Losing her would be like losing himself. Be like living with just the body, no soul. The pain would be worse then death itself, which he would gladly take with open arms if it meant keeping her. He gripped the edge of the counter so tight that his guitar-calloused hands turned white, his eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears from unsuccessfully falling out.

Meanwhile, Jessica was no better. She had to pull over on the side of the road because she was crying so bad she couldn't see. And the rain wasn't helping either... _no, wait, that's just more tears._ She was so close to Sara's house, just few more miles. She started driving again, trying to get there soon. When she did, Sara rushed her in and sat her down on her couch and made two bowls of ice cream.

"Jessie..." Sara said, looking at her sister as she turned on 'StarStruck', needing to get her mind off of... _him_.

"Welcome back to StarStruck, I'm Libby Lam. We have just recently gotten reports about a certain Hollywood It-couple break up. We have a photo of Wisconsin native, Jessica Olson, sitting in one of many cars owned by her boyfriend, Christopher Wilde, with tears going down her face, probably headed to her sister, actress Sara Stubbins, house not to far from her and Christopher's." In the corner of the screen, they showed the picture. "And, not long before that, we got video footage of the superstar himself in a very bad mood, even flipping over the couple's black coffee table." They showed the video, which had Chris in the same state from when she left, flipping the table, all the cups and plates from last night shattering as they hit the ground. "Is this the end of Chrissica as we know it?" Suddenly, the television shut off, Sara holding the remote as Jessica started sobbing again. Then, Stubby walked in, and grabbed a pair of keys, saying, "I'll be back. There's no reason he should have been home that late. He left at nine, and I left at eleven."  
"Wait... He left at _nine_? He got home at_ four_. And said that he got caught up in a conversation with _you_."

"Yeah. And I don't know why. I'm going to talk to him." And with that, he walked out, leaving Jessica even more upset then before.  
"He lied to me." She said, the tears going down her face.

"It's ok, Jess."

"No, it's not. How do I know he's not..."

"Jessica, don't think like that. He loves yo-"

"Don't. Say it. Let me think this through... I don't understand this. If he did really, honestly love me, then why would he lie to me?"

"I don't know, Jess. But he wouldn't cheat. He quit a movie deal last time. I don't think he would throw that away just go behind your back. Just... Trust me. Please?"

"Christopher John Wilde, you have a whole lot of explaining to do."

The first thing Stubby saw when he walks into Chris's house is that the house is a complete and utter wreck. And it had only been an hour. There were shards of glass all over the ground, the table was still flipped over, and part of the kitchen counter was broken off. Chris was nowhere to be found on the ground floor.

"Chris?" Stubby shouted, running up the stairs. He looked all over, and right when he was going to give up, he heard a guitar being softly played to an unknown melody.

"Chris, what the hell, man?" Stubby said, sitting next to Christopher and looking at him. He hadn't changed, and looked like shit. His hair was a mess, eyes were red, and his hand had a bandage wrapped around the palm.

"What?"

"You lied to Jess. Why?"

Chris sighed. "I can't tell you, Stubbs."

"Dude, we've been best friends since fourth grade. You can tell me anything. Just know that I'm going to tell Jessica. She's at my house, curled up on my couch, eating ice cream with Sara."

"And that's exactly why I can't tell you."

"Com'on, man."

"I can't, Stubby." Christopher said, setting the guitar down and setting the pencil that was behind his ear down on the stand in front of the notebook on the stand, which Christopher closed before he stood and walked downstairs.  
"Really, Chris?" Stubby followed, completely curious.

"I can't."

"I'm sure you could if you wanted to."

"No, I couldn't, because you'd tell her. And then it'd ruin everything.  
"Depending on what it is, yes, I would tell her."

"Exactly my point."

"Can we play 20 questions so I can at least guess?"  
Chris sighed again. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok, first question. Are you cheating?"

**~~Three days later; 10:00pm~~**

"Sara, I'm going bed. Good night."  
"'Night, Jessie. Sleep well." Sara replied, giving her sister a small smile. Jessica only scoffed in response.

"Not likely, but thanks anyways." She walked up the stairs to the room she had been staying in for the past three days. The only time she heard about Christopher was when she got the chance to watch _StarStruck. _And, according to them,he had been staying upstairs, and only left once to go to the mall, where he had gotten some milk, and then lost them, and was then seen back at his car with another bag from a store in the mall. And that was today.

_I could be everything you need, if your the one for me, like grav-_

_ Remind me to change my ringtone. _Jessica thought as she picked up her phone, knowing that it was Christopher calling just by hearing the ringtone.

"What do you want, Christopher?" She said, rummaging through her stuff for a pair of pajama shorts.

"Well, to come home, for one."

"Not happening until I get proof that you won't stay out all night."

"Ok, well, could you come to the window then?" He asked, right when she heard the _plink_ of a pebble hitting a window.

"Why should I?"

"Well, because I have a huge stone I could throw and break the window, forcing you to listen. Or because I have proof." He said, the _plink, plink_ getting considerably louder, proving that he had bigger stones.

She hesitated before saying, "Fine." and walking over to the window, opening it. She hung up and threw her phone on the bed before leaning out to see him.

"Here." He said, letting go of the balloon in his hand, and she caught it, seeing all the paper attached to it. It was a helium balloon in the shape of a teddy bear, that was holding a heart-shaped box that read, 'I'm beary sorry!'

"A balloon. How is that going to prove anything?" She said, looking down at him. Then she got a good look at him- blue t-shirt, black jeans, black jacket, basically the same outfit from the first night they met, plus his guitar.  
"It's not the balloon, it's what's at the end of the balloon." He said, looking at her green eyes. "But you can't get there till you listen to this song and read the words on the paper." he started strumming, and Jessica started reading the words as he played them.

_**I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks**_

_**Just tryna find ya**_

_**I've been like a maniac insomniac,**_

_**5 steps behind ya**_

_**Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit**_

_**Check please...**_

_**Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams**_

_**Much more than a Grammy award,**_

_**That's how much you mean to me**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shit girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl,**_

_**This is it girl**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all night long,**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**You can't help but turn them heads**_

_**Knockin' them dead**_

_**Dropping like flies around you**_

_**If I get your body close not letting go**_

_**Hoping you're about to**_

_**Tell them other guys they can lose your number**_

_**You're done!**_

_**They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!**_

_**Like a TV show playing reruns**_

_**Every chance I get,**_

_**I'm a turn you on**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shit girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl**_

_**This is it girl**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all-night-long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Can't seem to stop you from**_

_**running, running**_

_**Through my, through my **_

_**mind, mind**_

_**Just keep it **_

_**coming, coming**_

_**Til' I make you **_

_**mine, mine**_

_**You've got that **_

_**something, something**_

_**I wanna be with girl**_

_**You're my greatest hit girl**_

_**Just say this is it girl...**_

_**Hey baby...**_

_**Don't you know you're my it girl**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shit girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl**_

_**This is it girl,**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all night long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me hear you singing like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Everybody in the crowd**_

_**Let me hear you singing like**_

"Did you think I'd do that again? Come back after you played me a special song?"

"No. But if you keep going up, you'll see something special at the end." He instructed, and she did, watching the words rise into the night sky, until her hand gripped something cold. She opened her clenched fist to see...

"A ring?" She asked in disbelief, looking at it. "A... promise ring or... Oh, my God..." She said as she looked down at him, to see him down on one knee. _Defiantly _not _a promise ring._

"Jessica Olson, I know I've been a complete jerk this last month. Before we met, I had no idea who I was. Then I hit you with that stage door, and took you to the hospital, and slept in your Grandmother's garage, and went on a photography tour, and really got to know each other after I killed Petunia in that quicksand pit, and everything else, and fell in love with you along the way, then made you cry at the beach. That was one of the two worst moments in my life, the other being when I lied about not knowing you on national TV. These last few days have been hell. I haven't slept. The reason I was gone so much was the fact that I couldn't write the song at the house, because you were there, so I was at the studio, and I had to go put in a custom order for that ring. I honestly hope that you can forgive me, because I don't know what I'd do if I had to live without you. So... Will you marry me?" He said, looking up at her, only to realize that the window was closed, the balloon and paper was gone, and so was she. He groaned, looking at the ground before standing, when he was knocked to the ground again, with Jessica on top of him.

"Yes. A million times, yes." She whispered, looking at his super blue eyes. He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"What?" He questioned, staring at his new fiancee.

"You're doing it again." She stated before capturing his lips in a kiss.


End file.
